


Will we meet again? (Killugon)

by Killugonlover



Category: Killugon - Fandom
Genre: Killugon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killugonlover/pseuds/Killugonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this takes place after the ending of HxH. what will happen?<br/>will gon and killua meet again?<br/>what If they secretly had feelings for eachother?<br/>read to find out :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before Reading: I also write Killugon fanfictions on Wattpad, and this is one them i wrote there (my username: Killualover706) I hope you all enjoy it c:

 

Killua's p.o.v

I felt heat blazing down on my face, as I slowly opened my eyes.  
"ow!" a yelped turning to my side, rubbing my eyes   
"stupid sun." I mumbled quietly to myself

I then felt something in front of me move the bed.  
When my eye sight was back to normal, I saw Allukas peaceful face sleeping next to me.  
I couldn't help but smile, as I brushed her black strand hair behind her ear.

'I'm so happy I was able to free her.' I thought to myself...that's when I remembered...

Gon.

Suddenly my smile turned to a slight frown   
'I wonder how he's doing...I mean he does send me messages and pictures at times, but still..'

'I-I really miss him...'

"onii-chan?" said a sweet voice next to me with a yawn

I turned my gaze to Alluka as she sat up next to me

"ohayo, Alluka." I smiled

"ohayo onii-chan, what're we doing today?" she asked smiling brightly

"hm..well what would you like to do?"

"anything, as long as I'm with you." she smiled, making me blush slightly

"I-I see...well..."

*cough cough*

"o-oi Alluka, are you okay?" I asked concerned

"M-Mhm, it's just a cough."

That's when I realized her face was turning really red, and her voice was cracky

"Alluka, you don't have to lie, if you're sick you should just say so, I don't mind not doing anything, if it means taking care of you." I smile

"N-No..I'm fine." she said, as she slowly pushed herself off the bed

"y-you see?" she smiled

I stood up behind her as she slowly made her way to the door....but then she fell, luckily I was fast enough to catch her.

"Alluka, you're way to sick to even be going out side, it's freezing out, and ontop of that you can't even walk." I say as I pick her up, and lay her down in bed.

"B-But oni-"  
"it's okay, I'll go head out and buy you some medicine, while I'm gone you need to rest, okay alluka?" I say as I gently kiss her forehead

"Okay, onii-chan." she said weakly, as she closed her eyes, and went to sleep

I walked over to my dresser and put my regular outfit on, then brushed my bed head.  
After I was finished getting ready, I pocketed some money, as I put my warm coat on, and shoes, then left the apartment room making sure to lock the door behind me.

'okay..so I need to buy medicine for sore throat, cough, and dizziness...and probably headache too...eh...dammit! I feel like a parent' I thought to myself as I exited the building

'well as long as it's for Alluka, I don't really mind being like a parent.' I thought to myself smiling

'eh...I guess I should buy food too while I'm at it...let's see...I'll get soup, samwitches, milk, ano...I guess I can get some chocolate too while I'm at it!'

By the time I was done thinking to myself I was finally at the grocery store.

I first went to dary isle and bought milk, then I bought sandwiches, some fruits, a lot of soup, and etc.

'now it's my turn for some good stuff.' I thought excitedly, as I sped walked to the chocolate area.

Before I even touched anything, I was drooling

'calm down killua, you can't buy to much.'  
But of course I couldn't control myself, and bought three full bags of chocolate including the other things I got.

'thank god I'm a hunter, I have so much money to spend on sweets.' I thought happily

'okay..so now we have to go to the medical clinic, and buy medicine'

The whole walk to the clinic I was holding myself back so hard from not digging into all the chocolate I bought.

I then entered the clinic, and bought the medication for alluka

'damn medicine is expensive.'  
(A/N: says the guy that just spent money for 3 full bags of chocolate -.-)

After all that shopping I made my way back to the apartment

"that was so much work." I mumbled tiredly to myself, carrying all the bags of groceries, and chocolates.

It was pretty cold out so I was worried the chocolate may freeze, so I kneeled down where i was walking, and pressed down on them lightly

'whew, they're not frozen yet.'

I then picked myself off the ground, and I slowly turned my gaze in front of me.

That was when...  
In that moment I felt as if my heart, and whole body stopped..  
Almost like I couldn't breathe..yet I was still alive...


	2. Chapter 2

Gon.  
It was him right?..  
It looked like gon.  
Am I dreaming?..  
Why can't I move?..  
Why can't I talk?...  
....  
"k-killua..is that you?.." asked the boy as tears fell from his amber coloured eyes

'w-why can't I speak?..' I think as I feel tears swell up in my eyes

"i-it's me..killua, gon" I say as put my fore arm over my eyes hiding my tears with a smile.

But the next think I knew I was pushed onto the ground, as gon glomped me so tight sobbing

"Killuaaaa! I missed you so much!!" he practically screamed, as people were giving us weird looks

"b-baka! Not right now! C'mon I'll take you to my apartment." I say, while I pick up the bags, and take his hand, as I sprint dragging him behind me in embarrassment.  
~~~~~

When we were finally infront of the apartment, I stopped running, but at the same time, I kinda wished I didn't...  
I don't know but..I feel nervous, and even shy around Gon..

"Killua! Is this where you live!?" He says in amazment looking up at the apartment

"y-yeah, for the time being at least." I replied rubbing the back of my head nervously

"c'mon I'll take you to my room"

We then walked made our way up as gon kept looking around as if he'd never been in a building before, making me giggle

"Killua, what's so funny?" He pouted

"hmmm? Nothing." I say kinda teasing

"anyway we're here! Alluka isn't feeling good so I'll have to give her medicine, and take care of her for a bit..you can watch some t.v while I do it, then we can talk." I smile

"No, I wanna help!" gon insisted with his usual smile, making my cheeks heat up

"i-it's fine, you just relax."

"Killua, I wanna help, Alluka's like a sister to me too." He smiled

"Well okay, I hope she won't get you sick." I say as I open the door

"I never get sick :3"

When we entered the apartment, I could see gon's eyes open wide, he was probably about to scream out   
"oh my god, you're apartment is so cool!" but before he could I quickly covered his mouth giggling

"if your to loud you might make Alluka get a headache baka."

"G-Gomen killua." He said putting his head down in defeat

"it's okay, let's try not to be to loud"  
"come, this way." I say as I open the door to Alluka's room

Gon entered and sat on a chair beside the bed staring at her

"she's so cute." He said quietly smiling at her

'i-i..wonder if he'll ever look at me that way..'

'wait..what am I thinking, I shouldn't be getting jealous over my own sister!'

"she sure is." I smile as I kneel down beside her, and shake her gently

"Alluka, wake up."

She then slowly opened her eyes

"o-onii-chan?" she asked struggling to sit up, rubbing her eyes

"Baka, you don't have to sit up, just stay down." I say, as I help her lie back down

"how are you feeling Alluka?" asked gon as he kneeled down beside me

"g-gon? Why are you here?" she said in a happy yet sore tone

"don't worry about that right now Alluka, your onii-chan bought you medicine, I'll go get water for you and be right back!" he smiled patting her head, then left

'he's..so..No! Gon's a boy, and I'm a boy..I shouldn't be thinking like this!' I thought as I felt my cheeks heat up, taking the medicine out of the bag

"onii-chan, you're turning red, did you catch my cold?" asked Alluka weakly

"W-what? N-No..it's just really hot in here, don't worry!" I smile nervously, as gon comes back in

"oi, gon can you hold her up so she can drink this?" I asked showing holding up the liquid medication

"sure!" he smiled, as he sat next to her holding her up gently

"Okay, Alluka, open your mouth and drink it down, okay?"

"M-Mhm.." she replied looking as if she was about to faint

I put it by her lips and poured it in to her mouth as she gulped it down.

She made a funny face, making me and gon both giggle at eachother, as I helped her drink the water down.

Gon then lied her back down, and crawled over next to me again

"T-That taste bad"

"shhh, I know, but it will help you. For now try to get some rest, me and gon will be in the other room if you need us." I grin

"B-but, I want to play with Gon T-Too"

"Don't worry Alluka! I'll be here for a while, so when you're better we can all play, okay?" He smiled

"o-okay." she smiled weakly, then fell asleep.

~~~~

Gon and I were now sitting on the couch in the living room

"so what're you doing here?" I ask curiously

"oh, well you remember how after everything I lost my nen ability?..I've been looking around for someone to help me regain it..but so far I've found no one." He replied smiling weakly

"but, in away wouldn't it be easy to regain it, I mean you know all the steps, so?"

"you're right..but I don't know, I've found people who were willing to help me, but they keep saying something is stopping me from being able to use it again, and until I find out what it is and fix it, I won't be able to regain it.."

'something stopping him?..but what?..'

"just before we bumped into eachother, I was turned down with the same reason" he added

"I see..do you have any ideas what it could be?"

"I have no idea.." He said (A/N: he's lying ::33)

"how long are you planning to stay in town for?" I ask

"Well, either way I'm kinda stuck aren't I?" He said with his goofy smile

"so, would it be okay if I stay here with you and Alluka, and adventure around with you both!" He asked in excitment

'gon..stay with us..of course he can, but...I keep having feelings about him..But that's just wrong..he's a guy...I can't...but...I can't help it..'

"I don't see, why not!" I agree with a smile, as I get glomped to death

"YAY!! I missed you so much killua, you have no idea!!"

"g-gon..c-can't breathe.."

"oh! Gomen! It's just I'm so happy I get to be with you again!"

I felt my cheeks heat up

'be..with me?..'

"baka, that's embarrassing" I reply looking to the side rubbing the back of my head

"ehehehe! I'm so happy! You haven't changed a bit killua" he replied with a huge smile, making my face heat up even more

"I'm glad you didn't either."

"it must have been fait that we met up here." He smiled

"hm?? Why do you think that?" I tease   
"uh..I don't know." He said kinda nervously, looking down

"oi..is something wrong?" I asked in concerned

"hm? Oh! No, I'm just a bit tired." He said nicely

"oh, you can take my room," I say pointing to it

"I'll use the couch."

"w-what? No, I'd feel bad for taking your bed, since I'm here un-invited and all." He says

"Baka, just take it, it'll be fine." I smile

"wait! I know! Let's share the bed, we've done it a lot before!" he smiled

'i-i would..but..why..I'm so nervous..' I thought as I felt hot

"Well, okay, I guess." I say as casually as possible, as I accidentally let out yawn

"let's go then!" he said taking my hand, causing me to feel hotter

When we entered the room, he hopped under the sheets, as I slowly followed.

When I was in the bed I turned so my face, was opposite side of his

'i-im so nervous..'

"goodnight killua!"

"g-goodnight Gon."

~~~

At some point during the night I woke up to see gon's face not even an inch away from mine.

'w-what do I do?..'  
But before I knew it, I just couldn't help myself from staring at his cute innocent face..

I brought my hand up and brushed a strand of his hair out of his face

"I..I love you don't I?.." I whispered  
"I love you..more then a friend...I...want to be with you forever..that's what this feeling means, right?" I said quietly smiling at his face, when all a sudden I understood..  
I finally realized..  
I want gon to be mine..  
I want him to be with me forever..  
I-i'm in love with him..


	3. Chapter 3

Gon's P.O.V

"I..I love you don't I?.."

"I love you..more then a friend...I...want to be with you forever..that's what this feeling means, right?" 

'I have to be dreaming..' Gon thought to himself as he heard his best friend say these words to him thinking he was asleep

'It must be a dream...but then why does it feel so real?..'

I then barely opened my eyes so I could see, but not enough so it looked like I was awake

"Gon.." Killua said as he gently caressed my cheek  
"I hope one day..you'll understand my feelings..and hopfully feel the same.." 

'I-I need to say something...but...I'm not sure..' I thought as i turned my back to killua

"Killua..Is what you said true?.." I was finally able to spit out trembling nervously

Silence.

Then the bedroom door slammed shut.

'what did I do?..' I thought as i ran to the living room to see he was gone

'd-did I just ruin everything?..'

I fell to my knees, while tears streamed from my eyes.

"N-No..this can't be real..I-It has to be all a dream.." I say as I sobbed loudly into my palms

I then heard a door next to me slowly creak open

"G-Gon..Is that you?..Why're you crying?.." Asked Alluka in a worried tone kneeling down beside me

"A-Alluka..you shouldn't be up, you're still sick." I say trying to sound okay, but failing terribly

"I'm much better now..where's onii-chan?..what happened?.."

"H-He ran off..and It's all my fault." 

Alluka wrapped her arms around me tight, as she began hushing me

"He confessed didn't he?" She asked

"you knew?.."

"He never admitted It but I always secretly knew he did." She said with a giggle

"Are you going to go after him?"

"But where would he go?.." I say whipping my tears, as we broke the hug

"At the beach, he likes going there at night because it's quiet and peaceful." She smiled

I took a deep breath, then smiled

"Thank you alluka..I promise when I come back everything will be fine."

"Good luck!" She said, as i quickly slid my boots and jacket on.

'I'll make sure this will end right!' gon smiled determined as he began sprinting to the beach

...

Killua's P.O.V

'I can't believe that happened..'  
'He probably hates me now..' I thought as i stared at the ocean, while the bright icy full moon reflected off of it causing it to glow.

Tears began to fall from my eyes, as i wrapped my arms around my legs

"Why am I so stupid?..Why did i have to fall in love with him?.."  
"He's my best friend..and a boy, It'll never work out.."   
"a-and now he probably hates me..Why do I always fuck up?"  
"I hate myself so much!" I sobbed outloud

"Killua..I'll never hate you no matter what.." Said a voice, as warm arms wrapped around me from behind

"Never ever."


	4. Chapter 4

"Killua..I'll never hate you no matter what.."

"Never ever."

'Gon..' was the first thing I thought as I felt his warm arms wrap around me

'but..how can he not hate me?..it won't be the same anymore..'

At that moment I really didn't know what to do..  
Do I push him away and run?..  
Do I say something?..  
Those were good options.  
But in the end I buried my face into my hands sobbing like a little kid.  
It was embarrassing..  
But I just couldn't control it.

"g-gon how can you be okay with this?"  
"Things will be s-so different between us now..a-and not in a good way.." I cried barley able to get the words out of my mouth

"why do you think that?" Gon asked gently, as he hugged me tighter, putting his chin on my shoulder from behind

"b-because.."

"I feel the same." Gon said finishing my sentence.

It took me a bit to realize what just happened.

And when I did.

I had no idea how to react

"Killua, I'm in love with you too." He said breaking the silence, while he let go to kneel down infront of me.

We just stared at each other for what felt like forever.

But I didn't care, because whenever I look into gon's eyes, it gives me this warm feeling...a feeling that's indescribable .

He took my hand, and slowly locked his fingers with mine, as I did the same.

"Killua." He said bringing his face closer to mine

"y-yeah?.." I asked doing the same, as I began to close my eyes

"I love you."

And with that..

We pressed our lips together, showing how strong our love for one another is.

The kiss wasn't long, but we both knew there was a lot of hidden feelings that, that kiss unleashed.

I never wanted it to end, yet I was happy either way, because now..  
We can be together, with out hiding anything from each other.

Now we could be happy for all internity.


	5. Epilouge

\- months later-

"ja..ja-ken!"

After those words a huge boulder broke to shards within a flash.

"Killua! look I did it!" Gon smiled as he ran to and gave me a hug

"Mhm! I'm happy that we were able to fix what was stopping you from using your nen again." I replied kinda teasing hugging him back

"stop teasing." He said looking away with a pout

"gomen, gomen." I laugh

"onii-chan! Gon! Can we go back home now, it's getting late." Alluka asked kindly, while she walked towards them holding bags from the grocery store

"oh,you're right, let's get going then," I replied 

Gon then tapped my hand lightly, before he tried to entwine his fingers with mine, as i looked down feeling my burn up.

but then

"mhm! let's get going!" Alluka chimed as she pushed between gon and i holding both our hands giggling

'thank you Alluka..' I thought as my face cooled down.

Gon and I are dating now, but still I always get to shy when he tries things even as simple as hand holding with me.

Don't get me wrong..I really wanna do things with him.

like cuddling..  
hand holding..  
and even..  
k-kissing.

 

we kissed once before..and that was the night we confessed.

 

that kiss..i never wanted it to end.

 

It was my first kiss, so maybe i wouldn't understand the feeling.

but when our lips touched, it felt right..like..like he was the person that i was destined to be with.

He's tried to kiss me other times, but i'd get to shy and turn away calling him a 'baka' or something.

 

Ugh, i need to man up, i need to kiss him, today he was able to use his nen attack again, so as a gift I'll do it..

wait- no that sounds stupid. 

I really am i hopeless romantic xs

when we go back home to bed..I'll do it then..

.....

Time passed and the next thing i knew we were getting ready for bed.

I had already tucked Alluka In.

So now it was just me and Gon alone in our room.

We were laying side by side.

you'd probably think that since we're dating we'd be cuddling right?

Trust me Gon had tried plenty of times to hold be in his arms as we slept, but i'd always shove him away pretending i'm asleep. Now and then he'd try to do it again, but he never succeeds, although knowing Gon he never gives up.

It was silent. 

I was facing the wall, while Gon faced my back.

I didn't know if he was awake or not, so i slowly turned myself around to face him, to see his eyes were shut fast asleep.

He looked so cute and innocent like a small child, I couldn't help but smile.

then my gaze went to his two soft pink lips.

'i-i,,'

'I should do it now..' I thought, as i slowly brought brought my lips closer to his, feeling my eyes shut softly.

Just when my lips weren't even an inch away from his

"killua, what're you doing?"

"N-NOTHING!"

In shock i turned myself over so my back was facing him once again.

silence.

"killua?..were you trying to kiss me?" Gon asked in a soft yet curious voice, causing me to shudder.

I kept silent not knowing what to say.

"killua..were you?.."

"tell me what you were doing" Gon kept asking until finally I just-

"okay, okay! Yes gon, I was trying to kiss you! Now be quiet and sleep!" I demanded harshly

"but killua..I'm confused..Whenever I try to do that to you, you don't let me..so why?.." He asked a bit upset

That's when it hit me.

The tone in his voice.

The time when we went to save kite.

He almost died...He almost left me...

The truth was that i was scared..wasn't it?..

I was scared that If I do things like that with him...

I'd become even more attached to him then I already am..

And..if he were to leave me..

Maybe for a girl..or..just go away forever..

I wouldn't be able to live..

That's why..I didn't want him to show me any effection..

"Killua..why don't you let me kiss you..or hold you..why?.."

Tears streamed down my cheeks silently, as my lip began to tremble

"because.."

"Because.."

"I'm scared gon.." I said quietly

"I'm scared..you'll go away and leave me.."

"killua.." His voice said in a warm tone

"Look at me."

All my muscles tensed.

"w-why?.."

"please..look at me.." 

After that as if my body moved on it's own i turned over, lowering my head hiding my tears.

I then felt the warmth of gons hand under my chin, as he slowly tilted my face upwards so we could see eye to eye, as he whipped my tears with his other hand.

His warm Amber eyes shined so brightly in the dark, while the light of the moon shined on him from the window

"Killua..can i kiss you?" He asked, causing my cheeks to heat up.

I closed my eyes.

"yes.." I whispered

And with that..

Our lips met for the second time..bringing back that warm,safe sensation..showing me Gon was meant to be with me..not anyone else..

When we parted..I wished the kiss lasted longer..until.

"killua..the first time we kissed..you felt it right?..That indescribable feeling.."

"y-yeah.."I said turning mu=y gaze to the side

"we feel that because..both our feelings for each other are so strong..you should know that nothing would ever make me love you less then i already do..and I love you so much more then you could ever imagine Killua..I know I almost left you once..and i was reckless..but that was a mistake i learned from..that'll I'll never make again..because I'd do anything if it meant you'd be with me forever.."

More tears fell from my eyes, as i began to sob softly.

"G-Gon I'm sorry..I shouldn't have doubted you..p-please don't hate me." 

"Killua I just said I love you more then anything..I'll never hate you." He replied in a warm caring tone wiping my tears away

"gon..please..h-hold me?.." i asked still trembling from the sobs

In less then a second, I pulled in to Gons warm embrace against is chest, while i gripped onto his shirt.

"Killua.." He whispered into my ear

"m-mhm?.."

"I love you.."

"I love you too." .

and that was it.

from that night on, me and Gon were always by each others side, of course we did get into arguments, who doesn't?

But all that really mattered was that we were happy.

And we always would be.

Because we had each other.

THE END :3


End file.
